


Sweet Talking and Spy Seducing

by graciegirl2001



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drunk!Royai, F/M, Writing Prompt, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: Roy and Riza are spies, each working for separate companies. In a strange turn of events, the two are mistakenly assigned to spy on each other... both unaware of the other's profession.(Idea cred goes to neighborhood-florist on Tumblr)





	Sweet Talking and Spy Seducing

Riza Hawkeye brushed a hand past her inner ear as she laughed, loud and tinkling. Now certain the communication device was secure her eyes retreated back to the target.

He was handsome, she had to admit, and when he offered to buy her a drink, the pleased "yes" was partly genuine. Of course, the triumph welling up inside also came from the fact that she had managed playing him like a piano what with all the sultry looks from across the room, and flirtatious winks. The oaf had finally gotten the hint.

_"Inquire about his work, but be subtle"_ the calculated voice came in her ear. _"If this really is our guy, we don't want him getting skittish and making a run for it."_

"Of course," she replied, to both her superior's and the suspect's question.

He grinned lopsidedly at her and took another long swig of his whiskey. "So, Miss Elizabeth, do you go luring handsome men in with your charms for a living? Or is that just a weekend job?"

Riza's brow quirked in curiosity at the question, but she quickly hid the surprise with another high pitched laugh, whacking the man playfully on the shoulder.

_"Why is he asking about my work? I'm supposed to be asking about his!"_ She wanted to say, but instead sipped distractedly at her drink while awaiting instructions.

_"Turn the question back on him. Offer to buy another drink. Get the guy talking about himself again."_

"You can't expect me to reveal my womanly secrets that easily Mr. Mustang, when I hardly know anything about you! What was it you said _you_ did for work again? Besides talking up strangers at the bar."

"I didn't say," came Mustang's vague reply.

Alright. She was getting tired of this.

"Let me buy you another drink."

"Let me buy _you_ another drink."

Riza swallowed the huff of frustration with a wry smile as she signalled for more alcohol to be brought out. At this point, she really was getting tipsy and was about ready to go home and attempt to sleep off a hangover.

Roy didn't seem ready to give up either though, as he rubbed a thumb against her knee almost absentmindedly.

"I do love mysterious woman Elizabeth, but it hurts me that you evade my questions so! Can't you trust an honest gentleman like me?"

_"No,"_ she muttered internally, but a quick _"ah, keep your cool,"_ from the communication device silenced any snarky comment that threatened to bubble to the surface.

_Why wasn't he breaking? At this point in most investigations, the perp would be arrested with a full confession or would have spilled his innocent life story to the pretty woman insisting she was "all ears"._

She downed the rest of her glass. No more playing around.

Mustang scratched his ear subtly, drawing attention to the fact that someone was once again relaying instructions to her. Riza scowled minutely and turned down the volume. She could handle this perfectly fine by herself thank you.

At this point, Roy Mustang seemed distracted and intoxicated, which meant Riza needed to go in for the kill. If only she could stop the room from tilting back and forth slightly.

Looking to the side, Riza found another drink in front of her on the counter. How had that gotten there? Didn't she finish the last one? Shrugging, she took a hearty gulp, relishing in the burning sensation as the liquid travelled down her throat. Liquid courage huh?

"Tell me Roy Mustang, I wonder if it's about time we leave this place for the night?"

_No!! She was supposed to ask about his work! The sentence had formed itself clearly in her brain before meandering away before it could reach her lips._

Roy seemed surprised, but pleased. He finished his whiskey and grabbed the dark coat that hung from the back of the chair.

"An excellent idea Elizabeth," he slurred, attempting to move a strand of hair away from his ear.

_Odd. Riza did that too when she was..._

_Nah. Too far fetched._

The blonde took the man's arm, following his lead out of the bar though every instinct screamed to turn around. She could get him to confess tomorrow morning. For now, a warm duvet and some sleep seemed the priority. Besides, there was no rule that said you _couldn't_ sleep with a man you planned to arrest. Especially an attractive, charming one.

***********

Riza awoke to a pounding headache, and winced, blinking in the sunlight. Beside her, something moved, and a black head of hair emerged from the covers. 

The covers of her bed.

_Oh no._

_She hadn't._

_Not with the sus-_

"I am _so_ getting fired."

  
  



End file.
